cristi_jacobfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff's Saladeria
Biola's Thai Restaurant is the fourth Mama Louie restaurant to be released. It opened on September 10th 2015 Chefs * Jeff * Hotwings Customers # Burnie (Tutorial) # Dexter (After tutorial) # Senator Chive (Day 2) # Lee (Day 2) # Daisy (Time) # Goleo (Time) # Tan (Time) # Tony Stark (Time) # Lenny Baines (Time) # Ashley (Time) # Commander Foot (Time) # Plank (Time) # Bonnie (Time) # Trixie (Time) # Glenn (Time) # Bog (Time) # King Chopper (Time) # Elizabeth Romano (Time) # Trishna's Mum (Time) # Gammon (Time) # Krispie (Time) # Devil (Time) # Justin (Time) # Zia (Time) # Draco (Time) # Tomato Fan (Time) # Peter Solary (Time) # Sean Romano (Time) # Damian (Time) # Dusty (Time) # Vector (Time) # Mike (Time) # Jessie (Time) # Butch Von Stuart (Time) # Emma (Time) # Vinnie (Time) # Victoria Romano (Time) # Tola (Time) # Turquoise (Time) # Xisa (Time) # Crusader (Time) # Li Wrinklebottom (Time) # Stella (Time) # Lockey Clive (Time) # Jo Neff (Time) # Po Wrinklebottom (Time) # Samuel Deckland (Time) # Holly (Time) # Dark (Time) # Bladder (Time) # Nightmare Woman (Time) # Frankie Scarlett (Time) # Skurge (Time) # Ivor (Time) # Agent Boom (Time) # Agatha The Pink (Time) # Gloria (Time) # Atomic Strips (Time) # Glove (Time) # Nurse Rose (Rank 2) # Jen Romano (Rank 3) # Bren (Rank 4) # Gambon (Rank 5) # Jupiter (Rank 6) # Flame (Rank 7) # Darren Wings (Rank 8) # Gordon (Rank 9) # Goddess Of Hope (Rank 10) # Darcie Lester (Rank 11) # Olympia (Rank 12) # Gladsten (Rank 13) # Cash (Rank 14) # Ten (Rank 15) # Bull (Rank 16) # Sir Droplet (Rank 17) # Granville (Rank 18) # Bucky Romano (Rank 19) # Issac (Rank 20) # Amanda (Rank 21) # Reggie Prancer (Rank 22) # Jarvis (Rank 23) # Millie (Rank 24) # Torch (Rank 25) # Dreadlocks (Rank 26) # Conrad (Rank 27) # Roscoe (Rank 28) # PC Morse (Rank 29) # Katie (Rank 30) # Jet (Rank 31) # Whizz (Rank 32) # Florida (Rank 33) # Jessica Battery (Rank 34) # Grummy (Rank 35) # Xillo (Rank 36) # Lucy (Rank 37) # David Cameron (Rank 38) # Flesh (Rank 39) # Dazzler (Rank 40) # Bella (Rank 41) # Juliet (Rank 42) # Rosy Heart (Rank 43) # Biola (Rank 44) # Kyle (Rank 45) # Rhino (Rank 46) # Grommie (Rank 47) # Darry (Rank 48) # Arch Rifle (Rank 49) # Maisie (Rank 50) # Gemma (Rank 51) # Grizzly (Rank 52) # Donna (Rank 53) # Brenda Romano (Rank 54) # Rocky Romano (Rank 55) # Scara (Rank 56) # Mollie (Rank 57) # Lola (Rank 58) # Mayor Tytes (Rank 59) # Ballerina (Rank 60) # Matilda (Rank 61) # Fiona (Rank 62) # Trilly (Rank 63) # Vanellope (Rank 64) # Mama Louie (Rank 65) Closers * Yo Yo * Darren * Brooklyn * Vicar Mary * Percy Phillips * Henry Bon Bully * Theresa May Holidays * Starlight BBQ - (Unlocked with Jupiter. Favoured by Ashley * Baseball Season * Maple Mornings * Halloween * Thanksgiving * Christmas * New Year * Valentine's Day (Favoured by Emma * St Paddy's Day * Easter * Frostings Ceremony * Summer Luau